Aliens Vs Predator - Nightwolf's Legacy
by Raijkoumaru Blue Wolf Nephilim
Summary: A colony is attacked by a group of Yautja Bad-bloods and their subjugated Kiande amedha. Kain is fighting through the hordes with his blades. But he is observed by the members of the Dark Blade clan who are impressed by the way Kain fights the invaders. He is then given the Mark of the Hunt. But the fight isn't over and learns something's are worth fighting for.


**Chapter 1: Unplanned Chiva**

It seems like when Kain went outside it was a waltz with Death.

At 5:30 in the morning the streets were in chaos. The colony broadcast a audio warning for all civilians to stay indoors. Xenos have infiltrated the colony. Kain looked out of his apartment window and saw people retreating indoors and marines double-timing to the infested areas. Kain saw two marines, a commander and his sergeant. He lifted up the window slightly to learn what's going on.

"Xenos are a sectors 8, 9, and 12 moving inward."

"Get as many men as we can so the fuckers can be served up on a silver platter!"

"Yes sir."

"Sector 8? That's the hospital district. Kain went to his closet and slide aside a small hideaway wall panel. Flickering on the LED lights he walked to a clear case that housed something he never thought he'll use while he is here. The sound of an explosion got his attention for a moment before looking back into the cold photoreceptors of the mask.

**Three blocks away at Sector 8:**

"How did the Xenos get pass the defenses?" The sergeant whispered.

"They didn't just get pass the defenses, they were taken out."

"What?"

I was out at the defenses doing a routine inspection when one of the watchtowers spotted a large horde of them in the distance. I gave the order for them to fire if they got too close. But just as they were about to cross the line they all halted in their tracks."

"Why sir?"

"At the moment before they stopped, I thought I heard a faint… whistle. Then the gun turrets were blown to bits by blast fire from the trees. Then some EMP burst temporarily shut off communications with HQ."

"Was it the Xenomorph Cultists?"

"It's possible, I'm not sure. But there is only one way to find out…"

The commander gave a signal for the rest of the squad to stay on his ass as he moved along the wall and keep low. Maybe they're dealing with more than just Xenos.

Kain raced along the roofs to Sector 8. He was in his specially made stealth armor that consisted of light metal and hardened Kevlar plates over titanium-dipped tri-weave fibers. He had a built-in computer in his tactical striker bracers. His helmet resembled an apex wolf as with cold blue glowing photoreceptors. Outfitted with a hooded trenchcoat to conceal him as he moved about. The armor made him light, faster, and more agile. He leaped across an alley gap, rolled to a stop. He came to a ledge and saw the marines engaging the Xenos directly. The marines exchange fire while the Xenos mauled through them. Kain could help them. But it would only delay executing the source of them. He leaps down slashing Xeno with his katana as he landed. His katana's blades were specially made with a metal that can withstand acid compounds among other things. He sprinted, cut through one and boosting over another and backstabbing it before moving quickly to the hospital. He leaped up on a street light and vaulted to the side of the building and darting his way upward. Reaching the top he flipped onto the roof, his computer alerted him of a quarry close at hand. He twirled evading a plasma bolt to his head. Seeing at lest five Xenos being leashed by….

He couldn't believe it.

The six dreadlock yautja hunters unleashed the Xenos. Kain readied his other katana and took a defensive stance. A Xeno crawled to him. Kain blocked its claw attack pushing it back before delivering an overhead slash. He then kicked and through one of his blades impaling one in the chest. He ran via flipping over one and clipping it head off before retrieving the other blade and blocking another attack. One another building the scene was observed by more hunters. But these were more patient than the bad bloods that were razing this colony with the sacred prey of the Yautja race. These were honored hunters and warriors; bound by their code of the yautja. The watched the ooman as he now was about to engage the disgraced ones. Kain was the same height as the hunters before him. One swung his large axe down one Kain. He dodged out of the way, stabbing his sword into the leg tearing the tendon and bone apart causing the leg to snap of completely. A hunter with a bladed chain whip lashed it forward. The ooman flipped backwards as the whip swept at him. Kain seeing a prospect throw his sword at the hunter as he was swinging it for another attack. The sword speared his arm. Forcing him to release the weapon. Kain sprinted stealing the chain whip, backlashing the hunter's arm off. The next hunters charged roaring with their weapons ready. Kain then met them with a horizontal tailspin slash which reduced them to pieces.

The last one turned and leaped down to the street below. Kain pursue down to the street and saw that he lost him. That cloak of theirs was a bitch at times. But with no time to spare he made his way to the infirmary building. After busting the doors open he made his inward. He saw the bodies of the colonists. All from adults to children they were either chestbursted or killed savagely. Kai's heart quicken as he made his way to the correct room. After ascending up two levels he found the room. Two women were in their medical beds. One was normal locking for a hospital patient, and the other had a face hugger lying next to her bed. Better make this quick.

"K-Kain?"

The middle-aged woman with dark hair and dull, exhausted, blue eyes sat up a little.

"Don't stress you body, you need your rest." Kain whisper to her as he came to her bedside.

"Kain… I don't have much time."

The human took her hands into his clawed gloved ones.

"No you are going to be alright. Fight this." He tried to encourage her.

She smiled and touched he mask weakly.

"P-Promise you will be strong and true the way the way Jesus wants you to be…."

Kain saw a line of blood going down the corner of her mouth.

"Yes."

She then began to shake. He grip became tighter as she convulsed.

"Oh no."

The sound of something tearing through her chest and up through her throat was intense. Then she opened her mouth as a bloody chestburster screeched as it was came out of her mouth. Kain backup at what he just seen with one of his blades ready.

"I like this one."

Kain turned to a voice at the doorway. A large dark armored hunter fire an energy bolt from his palm, blasting the ooman through the wall to the outside. Kain groaned as he stood up and then flipped backwards to avoid a blade being thrown at him. The dark hunter leaped out and landed sending dust in all directions. As the yautja stood to retrieve his sword Kain got a good look at his armor. The yautja was taller than the average yautja, roughly about seven feet. His dark armor wasn't like the normal armor of the hunter's and warriors. It covered all of his body. He had sharp spines on his back, shoulders, and arm plates. His mask had a tail on the back top of it that resembled a metal version of the Xeno's spear tail – which seemed to be moving on its own. The armor was black that altered to a poisonous red on some octagon patterns on the arms, legs and chest. He then unsheathed a second identical blade from his back and scratched the two together in an intimidating fashion. It seems fitting to call his class a berserker.

"You killed five of my brethren. That's very fearless of you, ooman." The berserker commented.

Kain unwrapped the bladed whip from his waist and readied one of his swords in the other hand. He was going to make him suffer. Somehow he knew he was responsible.

From on a building the honored yautja watched to battle between an ooman and the bad blood leader about to unfold.

"No Dusk Shadow, let the ooman face the target."

The young male hunter looked at the tall female arbiter with question.

"He got this far. I wish to see what he can do."

The hunter stood in his place as they watched the two opponents below.

"To bad that this is you last battle, ooman." The berserker swung his blades at Kain. He blocked them and countered with a lash of the whip to the berserker. The yautja jumped and spun vertical with swords slicing the air. The ooman slide under the yautja and slashed at his armor. He then wrapped the whip about the neck and pulled with surprising force. The berserker jerked forward and Kain stabbed the yautja through the gut. Pulling the sword out of him, Kain uppercut with the whip and the yautja's arm sliced off and his green luminescent blood gushed in a long spray. The berserker fell to one knee. He then screamed in angry as his own blade entered through where his stomach would be. The Berserker fell to the ground with a pool of blood around him forming. But before the final blow was struck, an energy blast knocked him sliding back several feet. An ebony ship hovered before turning and landing. The crew along with the bad blood coward that disappeared earlier. The helped their leader to his feet and escorted him to the ship.

"This isn't over… my prey." the berserker grinned behind his mask.

**In an arid field far from the ruined colony:**

There was no reason to have an open funeral. There was nobody left in the colony to even prepare it. Besides, the rest of the USCM will come to investigate when the stop receiving messages. The grave he made for the woman was the least his could do to give last respects. He had taken his helmet off. Hold the woman necklace that she gave him once before she was hospitalized. It was her prized possession. And she wanted him to have it.

Kain opened his eyes and stood up.

"If you all come to have conflict… you picked the wrong person."

He turned to see a three hunters standing. One of them was a male but the other two were tall females. He had never seen a female yautja. But he was not interested at the moment. He unsheathed his katanas.

"Please, leave me alone all of you, or I will kill you."

"I am not here to kill you." the female arbiter said with a peaceful tone.

"Then why are you here?"

"To talk."

Kain gave a questioning glare.

"Really? After what I saw in the colony I don't think I wish to speak to anyone – including yautja."

"What transpired at the colony should never have happen. But that what you get from bad bloods."

Kain cocked his head. He wasn't familiar with the term.

"Bad bloods are the criminals of our people. They are no different from the criminals of the oomans or any other race."

"I see, and what are you three doing here?"

"We were here to stop and ensnare the leader of these bad bloods, until we ran into you."

"Me? Why? There was nothing to stop you from capturing the leader. So why didn't you trap him?"

"Because you were fighting him."

"Who? The tall dark armored one?" the ooman asked.

"Sei-i"

"Hm, I knew he was something."

"Well, you fought and killed five bad bloods with a skill and agility, and gravely wounding the leader without breaking much a sweat. This is not normally seen in an ooman."

"It was either them or me."

"True."

This conservation was getting nowhere.

"Look, cut the shitty admiration and tell me what you want?!"

The female looked at the grave behind him.

"Do you know this person?"

Kain looked back at the grave.

"No. Just a stranger."

"I find that hard to believe ooman."

"How so?"

"Of all the dead in the colony you took this one out here and gave her a respectable burial."

"So?"

"Strangers don't bury other strangers, even among our kind."

"….."

Kain turned to face the female.

"This is none of your business. If I choose to bury someone I don't know, THAT'S MY CHOICE. I can do what I please…" Kain making a fist.

"… Like killing the Bad blood leader who did this."

"….."

"Didn't he do this?"

"What difference does it make?"

"Because if he did, you should bring this dishonored one to justice yourself."

"What are you proposing?" Kain relaxing and give an interest in what is to be said next.

"If you come with us you can turn the bad blood and his subordinates into your trophies."

Kain liked the sound of that.

"Let me see if I understand this, you wish for me to come with you so you can help me get my reprisal?"

The female arbiter nodded.

"But, would those in your clan not be happy in seeing a human onboard the ship?"

"There are some who are and will try to kill you, but what I've seen you can take care of yourself, and I right?"

Pushing the black hair out of the way the arbiter took the finger of one of the Kiande amedha that Kain has slain earlier and began to mark the clan symbol of the hunt on his forehead. Kain felt the pain of the acid but he endured it. She told him that this was only done at a chiva, or the first hunt a yautja hunt goes on. When they kill a Xenomorph, which is their scared prey, their mark themselves with their blood. A rite of passage as you might say.

**On Board the Dark Blade Clanship, in the Hall of Chronicles:**

"I find you tale hard to believe."

The female arbiter and Kain stood before a male arbiter with an "X" scar on his head crest. Behind him sitting on a throne that the edges were made of jagged metal and various skulls was the clan leader who was a superior female. In addition all in the vast hall was the entire clan, both females and males. To understand what was being said the female arbiter gave Kain an earpiece translator.

The male arbiter took a slip from his jeweled chalice.

"And why do you find my "tale" hard to believe?"

"Well, your ooman is couldn't have killed a Kiande amedha."

"And you think an ooman can not do it."

"I said that YOUR ooman couldn't have done it, I never said any other ooman. Honestly you need to listen better." The male said taking another slip.

"Well he did."

"Hypocrisy. Do you have evidence to substantiate you claim?"

"As a matter of fact I do have evidence – ten in fact."

The female motioned to the back. The crowd moved aside as servants pushed ten moveable tables to the front. They all had sheets covering her proof. The room was filled with whispers until the clan leader raised her talon hand to silence them.

"First five exhibits"

She went and pulled the sheets off to reveal five Kiande amedha carcasses.

All gazed in amazement, some moving to get a better look.

She then moved and pulled the covers off to reveal the five corpses of the bad bloods. The crowd was stunned. The male felt like he was kicked in the teeth at what was before him. But he kept hold of his cool image.

"This could have been done by the hunters that were with you. How can prove that this was done by the ooman's hand?"

She asked Kain for his three weapons.

"The wounds on most of bodies were made by his katanas." The female pointed out.

"What about the two that was torn to shreds?" the male inquired.

The female held up the bladed chain whip. "This daggertail was owned by one of the bad bloods. Put it was turned against them."

"Bravo, but you still haven't persuaded us that they all fell by his hand."

"I was hoping you would say that…"

A yautja servant then came forth with a small cart. The female arbiter removed the covering and the male arbiter frozen still.

"This is the severed arm of the bad blood, Amah'auk. The ooman him engaged in combat and lashed this off him." the female said with pride.

"But… but…" the male's tongue began to falter.

"Enough, Kaonde." The clan leader said walking from her throne.

The large female stood looking over the bodies, then at Kain. "Such a feat cannot be regarded as a fluke."

"What?!" Kaonde exclaimed.

The clan matriarch glared at him. "Leave the hall."

Grudgingly Kaonde obeyed and left glaring at Kain as he passed.

"Tell me what your name is?" The superior female asked the ooman.

"… Kain."

The matriarch wasn't satisfied.

"When any Yautja does a triumph in their life, their name is changed in honor of it. Some can have many names depending of what they deeds were."

"So… what will you call me then?"

The matriarch looked at his cyber wolf helmet. She remembered seeing the real wolves of Earth firsthand. Magnificent creatures - noble as they are deadly.

She is then reminded of a Yautja warrior of their clan long ago who wore wolf pelts he hunted on the worlds other that Earth that had many kinds of wolves. He donned a pure black armor. But the battle against Yautja warlord that was waging war on Yautja Prime, the warrior killed him. The warrior died in the morning for his wounds were great. The ooman that was before her looked like a personification of the warrior.

"You'll no long be called "Kain"; henceforth you're primary name shall be… Nightwolf." She declared to him and to the clan witnessing this moment.

She knew the name suit him. But living up to the honor that went with the name is a different story entirely.

**First episode ready. And in addition to this I'm open to story suggestions about anything. You all can send me you ideas to either in story reviews or my PM. Whichever you choose I wish try my best to meet your expectations. **

**Rant or rave – Shout it loud and say it proud! ;3**


End file.
